Blue diamonds in a green field
by Lady Luxury
Summary: A primeira noite de amor de Elphaba e Fiyero.


**Blue diamonds in a green field.**

**Resumo: **

A primeira noite de Fiyero e Elphaba que o livro não fez questão de descrever.

**Capítulo Único:**

Há semanas ele a visitava sempre que podia, por mais que o local de esconderijo dela não ficasse próximo de nada que ele costumasse visitar.

Ela tinha razão, não havia sentido no porquê ele queria tanto manter contato com ela afinal eles não se viam há cinco anos e nunca foram realmente bons amigos. Apenas velhos conhecidos.

Mesmo assim quando a viu naquela antiga igreja depois de tanto tempo, um sentimento acordou dentro dele.

Um sentimento que ele não entendia muito bem. Só sabia que era fascinado por ela.

Talvez por ela ser tão diferente. E não era só pela aparência física.

Ela sempre foi diferente e desde o dia em que ela o defendeu quando os alunos fizeram um comentário maldoso sobre a cor de sua pele em Shiz, ele sentiu uma certa ligação com ela.

Infelizmente ele não teve tempo de conhecê-la melhor pois logo ela desapareceu na Cidade das Esmeraldas.

No entanto o destino a pôs em seu caminho mais uma vez e ele apesar dos protestos dela, fez questão de manter contato com ela sempre que possível.

Sempre que eles se viam conversavam sobre o passado e sobre a vida dele, pois Elphaba nunca revelava nada sobre seus dias.

Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, sobre o que ela fazia quando não se viam, em que trabalhava, muito menos o paradeiro dela nos últimos cinco anos e mesmo assim a cada dia que passava sentia-se cada vez mais ansioso para revê-la.

Talvez o modo fugás como ela o tratava o deixasse ainda mais interessado. Normalmente as mulheres caíam aos pés do Príncipe dos Arkijis mas Elphaba, sendo neta do governador não se mostrava impressionada com títulos. Elphaba não parecia impressionada com absolutamente nada na verdade.

E foi por isso que ele ficou tão surpreso quando a viu chorando naquele modo naquela noite. Não lembrava de ter visto Elphaba chorar alguma vez, mesmo quando tiravam sarro de sua aparência.

E agora ele entendia o porquê.

Lágrimas, elas queimam como fogo! Disse ela com os olhos vermelhos encolhendo-se num cobertor como uma idosa. Fiyero não aguentou ver aquilo e se aproximou um tanto assustado.

Elphie! Elphie! Disse ele, tentando aconchegá-la em seu abraço, mas ela se desvencilhou levantando-se ainda tentando ocultar o rosto envolto em lágrimas.

Não! Eu não sou uma mulher! Eu não sou um harém! Dizia ela enquanto tentava fugir dele que levantou-se olhando-a de uma forma que ninguém jamais havia olhado pra ela. Havia compaixão nos olhos dele. Não havia horror. Não havia pena. Seria amor? - Não sou nem sequer uma pessoa. Ela prosseguiu.

Era a primeira vez que ela chorava na frente de alguém. Durante toda sua vida tentou evitar qualquer tipo de sentimento, tanto bom quanto ruim, mas de alguma maneira Fiyero fez com que ela se permitisse sentir falta de tudo que nunca teve, de tudo que não conhecia. Ela não queria aquela aproximação. Ela temia que ele estivesse apenas brincando com ela, tentando ver até aonde as coisas iam. Ela não era digna dele ou daquilo que ele parecia propor a ela. Mas por mais que ela tentasse ver as coisas de forma diferente, Fiyero mostrava uma afeição verdadeira em seus olhos.

Aquele olhar a deixava acanhada, ele a olhava como se ela fosse... Bonita. Algo que ela nunca seria.

Quando ela parecia mais calma ele tentou aproximar-se novamente tocando suavemente o rosto dela, limpando suas lágrimas.

O coração dele nunca bateu tão forte antes. Nunca sentira com mulher nenhuma o que estava sentindo na presença daquela garota verde. E de repente a cor dela não fazia a menor diferença.

A textura da pele dela era diferente de tudo que ele já havia tocado.

Sentí-la não era o mesmo. Ela era for a do comum. Nada com ela era comum. Ele não era mais o mesmo.

Ele era um homem casado e sempre for a fiel para preservar sua força política por mais que nunca tenha sido apaixonado por Sarima.

Porém na presença de Elphaba, naquele momento tão vulnerável ele sentiu vontade de ser infiel. Sentiu vontade de fazer Elphaba ver a si mesma do modo que ele via: a mulher mais interessante que ele já havia conhecido.

Pare! Disse ela subitamente virando o rosto quando ele tocou uma mecha de seu cabelo que escapava do coque no alto da cabeça.

Quer mesmo que eu pare? Perguntou ele erguendo o queixo dela e olhando no fundo daqueles olhos negros que todos acreditavam ser malignos.

Elphaba não sabia o que queria, ou melhor ela sabia mas tinha medo de se entregar à aquele desejo. Então levou a mão até a dele que ainda estava em seu rosto com a intenção de empurrá-lo, porém assim que os dois se tocaram por algum motivo ela não queria quebrar o contato. Um calor aqueceu seu corpo e mais do que nunca ela precisava daquele contato físico.

Ela não estava acostumada a ser abraçada, nem ao menos ser olhada daquela maneira, mas no momento queria muito sentir o calor dos braços de Fiyero em seu corpo e os olhos dele lhe diziam que ele também queria isso.

Eles mal se conheciam se fosse pensar com clareza, mas desde quando a atração entre as pessoas segue alguma lógica?

Sua mãe por exemplo tinha tantas imperfeições e mesmo assim seu pai a amou até o dia de sua morte, mesmo conhecendo suas fraquezas.

Poderia Fiyero amá-la também mesmo que conhecesse suas fraquezas e limitações?

Ela não sabia se ele a amava e não sabia se ela o amava mas sabia que não podia perder aquela chance de experimentar o que o destino havia colocado diante de seus olhos.

Sendo assim ao invés de empurrá-lo ela colocou os braços em torno do pescoço dele abraçando-o e afundando o rosto em seus ombros para limpar as lágrimas enquanto o empurrava contra a parede.

O gato sorrateiramente saiu de cena, escondendo-se embaixo das escadas.

Fiyero ficou surpreso com a atitude repentina dela, não podia dizer de forma alguma que estar com ela era entediante. Sempre havia alguma novidade, e dessa particularmente ele havia gostado muito. Ele retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a contra si, acariciando as costas dela. Ela parecia confusa com o que fez, pois não se movia e temendo que ela mudasse de idéia e se afastasse, ele ergueu o rosto dela e beijou seus lábios antes que ela tivesse tempo de pensar em qualquer coisa que fosse.

Ou melhor, antes que ele tivesse tempo de pensar sobre o que fazia.

Mas não havia volta, e ele não estava arrependido e muito menos tinha vontade de parar por ali.

Agora que havia começado ele iria até o fim.

A príncipio beijou-a com delicadeza, roçando os lábios nos dela vagarosamente, como se iniciassem uma dança e como não encontrou resistência ao fazer isso aprofundou o beijo, introduzindo a língua na boca dela que o recebeu com vigor puxando-o pela nuca para aprofundar ainda mais aquele beijo caloroso.

O coração dela estava em êxtase e ao mesmo tempo confuso por não saber se aquilo era certo e ela não acabaria se magoando com aquilo. Há muito tempo ela havia aprendido a evitar as mágoas porém não sabia se conseguia evitar seus sentimentos por Fiyero, seja qual forem eles.

Pare. Disse ela tentando afastar-se quando Fiyero puxava-a ainda mais perto dele. - Eu não sou o que você precisa. Eu não sou o que você procura. Os olhos dela demonstravam medo e por isso ele não levou em consideração as palavras dela. Ela apenas temia sofrer e ele estava longe de querer fazê-la sofrer. Pelo contrário, ele queria tirar toda aquela amargura que havia dentro dela.

Talvez você não seja o que eu preciso. Disse ele acariciando o rosto dela. - Mas é exatamente o que eu quero. Deixe-me amá-la, Elphie. Fiyero beijou o pescoço dela e ela não resistiu. Não acreditava em almas, mas se acreditasse sabia que Fiyero havia tomado a dela.

Com um longo suspiro ela pôs as duas mãos no rosto dele e tornou a beijá-lo com vontade e se ela era realmente inexperiente como ele pensava, ela não estava deixando transparecer. Sentindo-se mais confiante, Fiyero empurrou-a contra a parede e desenrolou o cachecol do pescoço dela e soltou os cabelos dela que continuavam presos no alto da cabeça. Fiyero sempre gostou dos cabelos dela. Desde a primeira vez que a viu acreditou nunca ter visto uma mulher com tão lindos cabelos. Eles brilhavam como seda negra em contraste com aquela pele esverdeada.

Não importava o que todos diziam, para ele, ela era bonita e ele faria o possível para fazê-la acreditar nisso.

Elphaba acariciou os braços fortes dele sem poder acreditar ainda, que um homem como ele estava tão interessado nela. Ela temia que fosse apenas usada, mas Fiyero parecia sincero em suas intenções, e como se pressentisse a dúvida dela, ele parou de beijá-la por um momento e tirou o casaco, desabotoando a camisa. O rosto dela de repente ganhou um tom de verde escuro nas bochechas e ele deduziu que ela estivesse constrangida.

Vê? Eu ainda tenho os diamantes no peito. Sabe porque não me livrei deles também? Perguntou ele ofegante.

Não faço idéia. Mas creio que não seja da minha conta. Disse ela abaixando a cabeça tentando evitar que seus olhos pairassem nos músculos dele.

Porque você disse que gostava deles.

Ela não conseguia esconder a surpresa. Fiyero pegou a mão dela com delicadeza e colocou-a em seu peito fazendo com que ela tocasse os diamantes tentando ganhar a confiança dela.

Gosta de sentí-los? Ele perguntou suavemente e ela confirmou com a cabeça. - Eu gostaria de poder sentir todo o seu corpo assim tão próximo do meu. Disse ele com um tom malicioso.

Isso vai nos causar problemas. Ela abriu um sorriso no canto dos lábios.

Francamente, eu não me importo nenhum pouco.

Fiyero não aguentava mais esperar então a tomou nos braços novamente beijando-a com intensidade, acariciando seus cabelos e levando sua mão até a cintura dela, onde começava a abrir os botões do vestido.

Eu a quero, Elphaba. Quero você como nunca quis mulher alguma antes. Ele sussurrou no ouvido dela e ela podia sentir a ereção dele pressionando sua virilha.

Que assim seja então. Porém tenho minha condição. Disse ela apagando as luzes.

Que assim seja. Disse ele concordando e pegando-a no colo, subindo as escadas até o quarto dela, como se fossem recém casados e esta fosse a noite de núpcias.

Ele já era casado mas isso não importava a ela. Nem a ele. O desejo era mais forte que tudo e Elphaba estava cansada de fingir que não sentia da mesma forma que as outras pessoas. Ela era apenas humana e sendo assim passível de falhas.

Fiyero abriu cada botão do vestido dela vagarosamente, como se não tivesse pressa alguma, sem imaginar a urgência que ela sentia crescer em suas entranhas.

Enquanto ele a despia permanecia beijando seus lábios até que eles caíssem pelos ombros dela acariciando cada mílimetro de pele que era descoberto. Elphaba se arrepiou, embora seu corpo e a língua dele estivessem quentes.

Assim que o vestido escorregou até o chão, ela o puxou enquanto deitavam-se na cama, os longos cabelos negros dela, ocultando seus seios enquanto ele acariciava suas coxas subindo até a virilha, o que subitamente a deixou incomodada.

Não... Ela sussurrou baixinho num tom agoniado. - E mesmo sem entender ele respeitou a vontade dela e expôs os seios dela tomando um deles em sua mão. Deitado de lado com ela, ele tentava analisar as formas dela, mesmo na escuridão. Ela era esguia porém tinha um corpo bem torneado e ele ficou surpreso em ver como ela era bonita, embora ocultasse usando sempre uma capa por cima do vestido, tormando impossível identificar suas formas.

Elphie, você é linda. Disse ele encarando-a e beijando-lhe a testa em seguida.

Não precisa mentir para mim. Ela deu um sorriso triste.

Não estou.

Fiyero voltou a beijá-la escorrendo os lábios até os seios dela, que eram bastante expressivos apesar da magreza dela. Seus mamilos pareciam mais rosados que o normal, talvez por estarem em contraste com a pele verde e ele logo tomou um deles em seus lábios, fazendo-a gemer involuntariamente e arranhar as costas dele com suas unhas compridas, o que o deixou ainda mais excitado. Fiyero embora já fosse casado e fizera isso diversas vezes, nunca sentira tanto prazer em sexo antes. Elphaba tinha um poder infinito sobre ele, se ela apenas fizesse idéia disso. Se ela tivesse idéia de como o havia enfeitiçado, talvez o tornasse seu escravo. Pois ele teria maior prazer em atender todas as vontades dela. Ele queria tocar o corpo inteiro dela, sentir sua intimidade porém ela não queria mão alguma abaixo de sua cintura e ele respeitou pois talvez fosse apenas timidez. Talvez ele conseguiria despí-la dessa timidez mais tarde, porque ele não pretendia que aquilo acontecesse apenas uma vez.

Ele passou a língua suavemente em torno do outro mamilo dela e fitou a expressão dela sabendo que ela esta pronta para seguir em frente.

E mais uma vez o surpreendendo, Elphaba tomou a iniciativa de abrir a calça dele e empurrá-la para baixo.

Ele pensou em falar alguma coisa, mas ao invés disso apenas sorriu satisfeito e ajudou-a a livrarem-se do que ainda havia de roupas entre eles. Agora não havia mais nada além de um corpo sobre o outro e colocando as pernas em torno do quadril dele e os braços em torno de seu pescoço ela disse:

É como você esperava? Sussurrou no ouvido dele.

O que? Ele perguntou confuso.

Sentir meu corpo contra o seu. Disse ela sorrindo.E ele notou pela primeira vez como ela tinha um sorriso bonito. Talvez ele estivesse mesmo apaixonado, pois não conseguia ver nada de horroroso na mulher que todos em Oz temiam. E o deixava ainda mais impressionado por ela ao vê-la entregando-se a aquela atração que existia entre eles.

É melhor do que eu esperava. Respondeu ele mordendo o lóbulo da orelha dela. - Agora quero saber como é estar dentro da Maligna Bruxa do Oeste. Ele brincou.

Não é nada fácil. Respondeu ela deixando suas mãos passearem sem pudor algum pelo corpo dele. Até mesmo ela estava assustada com a intimidade que nascera ali de repente.

Mais um motivo para eu querer saber como é. Ele deu um beijo suave entre seus seios e voltou a sugá-los enquanto Elphaba deixava suas mãos correrem pelo peito dele sentindo-se acanhada em prosseguir embora sua curiosidade fosse grande. Fiyero queria dar-lhe confiança para fazer o que quisesse então virou-se na cama e a pôs sobre ele invertendo as posições.

Toque-me. Onde quiser e como quiser. Eu sei que você quer. Disse ele levantando o queixo dela, fazendo-a encará-lo.

Porque? Perguntou ela confusa passando o dedo entre os lábios dele.

Porque não sei quando você permitirá que eu a veja novamente e portanto quero aproveitar cada segundo que estiver com você.

Você sempre consegue o que quer, não é? Ela disse de um modo que soava mais como afirmação que como um questionamento.

Normalmente sim. Ele sorriu entrelaçando nos dedos uma mecha do cabelo dela e cheirando-a. - Adoro seu cheiro. Disse depois de uma pausa, com um tom de voz sensual que fazia com que Elphaba se sentisse ainda mais atraida por ele.

E ela não queria que ele soubesse que ela era inexperiente, afinal ela já tinha vinte e três anos. Portanto tomando folêgo ela fez o que ele pediu, porque de certa forma sentia-se aliviada por ele ter exposto daquela forma as coisas. Ela agora estava mais segura, mas não o bastante para olhar diretamente para o que havia abaixo da cintura dele. Ela beijou-o no pescoço, brincando com a língua, levando-a até o peito entre os diamantes e tocando-os com cuidado. A pele dele se arrepiou quando ela atingiu a altura do umbigo então subitamente ela parou e falou no ouvido dele:

Não precisamos fazer tudo hoje.

Está dizendo que haverá outras vezes? Perguntou ele acariciando o rosto dela.

Elphaba suspirou irritada, como se aquilo fosse algo que ele não precisasse perguntar e cobriu a boca dele com um beijo desesperado virando-se na cama e fazendo com que ele ficasse por cima dela e liderasse os movimentos.

Ele não sabia qual eram as experiências anteriores dela, se é que ela teve alguma e portando começou a penetrá-la devagar enquanto a acariciava e sussurrava no ouvido dela palavras incompreensíveis. Elphaba apertou os braços contra o pescoço dele e abafou os gemidos com uma mordida no ombro dele enquanto os dois começavam a ganhar ritmo juntos.

Ela nem por um momento pensou que poderia ficar grávida mas no momento aquilo nem sequer importava para ela. Estar com Fiyero ainda era algo que parecia surreal demais para ser verdade.

Ela temia acordar daquele sonho a qualquer momento.

Ele estava dentro dela finalmente, e a sensação para ele era indescritível. Nunca havia sentido nada igual. Parecia que nunca era o suficiente e como se ela pressentisse o que ele pensava, ela colocou as pernas em torno do quadril dele, aprofundando ainda mais a penetração.

Fiyero queria prolongar aquilo ao máximo, pois queria satisfazê-la, queria que pudessem chegar ao êxtase juntos e fazer daquela uma noite inesquecível para ela.

Sendo assim começou a sentar-se, puxando-a pelo quadril, sem desencaixar os corpos, fazendo-a sentar-se sobre ele, tendo uma visão melhor do corpo dela.

O encaixe dos dois era perfeito e suas peles se misturavam como diamantes azuis expostos num campo verde.

Elphaba percebeu que ele analisava seu corpo e ficou um tanto incomodada com aquilo, afinal nunca se orgulhou de suas formas e feições.

Quem foi o idiota que lhe disse que você não era bela? Ele perguntou, deslizando as mãos pelas costas dela.

Todo o resto do mundo, com exceção de você? Disse ela friamente, mas sem amargura na voz.

Toda unaminidade é burra. Se você pensa como todos, não precisa pensar. Disse ele depositando um beijo na ponta do nariz dela.

Eu não poderia concordar mais.

Não houve mais palavras e Fiyero deixou-a controlá-la a velocidade e a intensidade dos movimentos, para que ela fizesse o que lhe dava mais prazer, no entanto qualquer coisa que ele fizesse a deixava excitada. Até mesmo olhar para ele e saber que ele a queria já fazia com que ela se sentisse nas alturas. Ela deitou o rosto no ombro dele quando ele começava a chegar ao extâse e ele ergueu o rosto dela pedindo para que ela o encarasse e visse o efeito que tinha sobre ele.

E assim sem sobreaviso ela também sentiu uma sensação que jamais pensou que pudesse existir. Ela perdeu o controle de seu corpo, suas pernas ficaram trêmulas, de sua boca saiu um grito abafado e uma contração interna em seu corpo que provavelmente Fiyero havia sentido também, pela expressão satisfeita em seu semblante. Gotas de suor escorriam da testa dele e ela sentiu um ardor em seu rosto, que provavelmente vinha de seu próprio suor queimando a pele.

Os dois ficaram ali naquela posição por um tempo apenas abraçados, enquanto as batidas do coração se acalmavam. De repente, quando já haviam se deitado e Fiyero estava quase dormindo ela sussurra:

Eu não acredito em paraíso, mas isso foi o mais perto que cheguei dele. Logo em seguida ela fechou os olhos e ele a abraçou de forma terna e beijou o topo de sua cabeça adormecendo em seguida.


End file.
